Parlay-X (PX) is a set of open telecom web-service standards defined by the Parlay Group. The Parlay Group is a multi-vendor consortium formed to develop open, technology independent application programming interfaces (APIs) that enable the development of applications operating across multiple, networking-platform environments.
Parlay integrates intelligent network (IN) services with information technology (IT) applications via a secure interface that allows billing of services. By not requiring detailed knowledge of underlying code, networks and environments, Parlay open APIs enable developers to be innovative and to focus on business logic. Parlay-based portable, network-independent applications are connecting IT and telecom, generating new revenue streams for network operators, application service providers (ASPs), and independent software vendors (ISVs). The Parlay Group has released PX web-services specifications for messaging services, such as short messaging and multimedia messaging.
Short messaging typically utilizes the short message peer-to-peer (SMPP) protocol. The SMPP protocol is an open, industry standard protocol designed to simplify interconnection between various entities to exchange short messaging service (SMS) messages.